I Turn To You
by Nanna Black
Summary: HH. Depois da guerra, Harry e Hermione percebem o que esteve diante deles por tanto tempo. Uma leve aparição de DG.


**Notas da Autora:** Fan fic baseada na música **I turn to you**, de Christina Aguilera.

**Sinopse: **A vida de Harry Potter, após a morte de Voldemort, entrou nos eixos. Estava terminando Hogwarts, tinha um emprego engatilhado – professor de Quadribol na escola – e estava morando com o padrinho, livre dos maus tratos dos Dursley. Só falta algo em sua vida: um grande amor.

**Casal:** Harry + Hermione.

**I turn to you**

****

Com as roupas em farrapos, Harry deu um sorriso de vitória. Seu oponente estava em pior estado físico do que ele, e em menor número. Tudo porque os filhos dos antigos Comensais da Morte decidiram que estavam cansados de serem perseguidos por coisas que não fizeram, e seguiram o exemplo de Draco Malfoy, que largara o lado do mal e declarara apoio aberto ao Exército da Paz.

O jovem louro estava de pé, preocupado com Ginny. A jovem ruiva tinha um corte grande na testa, de onde rolava sangue. Mas afinal, Ginny não era filha de Arthur e Molly Weasley por acaso: a ruivinha tinha uma fibra invejável. Força que, talvez, Harry só encontrara maior em Hermione.

A jovem morena fora a primeira a alistar – se no Exército, mas sua dedicação levou – a até a Inteligência, time de crânios que bolavam as estratégias da guerra. No entanto, tão logo chegou aos seus ouvidos que Harry iria partir para o corpo a corpo com Aquele – Que – Não – Deve – Ser – Nomeado, Hermione largou tudo, e foi lutar ao lado de seu melhor amigo.

**"Harry! Não vá!"** Ela suplicou **"Ele é forte demais!"**

**"Acredite em mim, Mi"** Harry deu um sorriso cansado **"Vai ficar tudo certo"**

**_When I'm lost in the rain_**

**_In your eyes I know_**

**_I'll find the light, to lighten my day_**

**_And when I'm scared and losing ground_**

**_When my world is going crazy_**

**_You can turn it all around_**

****

Hermione viu – o afastar – se, depois de lhe dar um beijo no rosto. A luta estava durando horas, tempo demais. E Harry estava com a carga toda nos ombros. Uma carga muito pesada para um jovem de dezesseis anos que não havia terminado a escola, ainda. Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios. Harry seria um grande mago. Uma figura alta postou – se ao lado dela. A moça virou – se e viu Dumbledore, sorrindo – lhe, com os olhos brilhantes, como se soubesse de algo que ela não sabia.

**"É bem parecido com James"** Ele disse **"Se ele estivesse vivo, sem dúvida, iria fazer o mesmo que seu filho está fazendo".**

**_And when I'm down_**

**_You're there, pushing me to the top_**

**_You're always there_**

**_Giving me all you got_**

****

Um grande grito de dor e raiva partiu de onde Harry combatia Lorde Voldemort. Logo depois, ele apareceu. Com cortes profundos, e a roupa ensangüentada, mas trazia nos lábios um sorriso feliz e vitorioso.

**"Podem festejar"** Ele disse, em voz alta, clara e bem modulada **"O terror acabou. Temos paz de novo".**

Várias vozes se altearam, em alegria. Hermione abriu um grande sorriso, e correu até seu melhor amigo. Ron emparelhou com ela. Os dois abraçaram Harry com firmeza, com os corações inundados de alívio, porque afinal, ele conseguira, sobrevivera de novo a Lorde Voldemort.

Ron depois foi abraçar a irmã e o cunhado, e deixou os dois amigos a sós. Hermione abraçou Harry com força e disse em seu ouvido:

**"Nunca mais... Nunca mais vá lutar sozinho... Não quero mais só ver você partir".**

**"Certo" **Harry respondeu, e a beijou no rosto.

**_For a shield from the storm_**

**_For a friend, for a love_**

**_To keep me safe and warm_**

**_I turn to you_**

**_For the strength, to be strong_**

**_For the will to carry on_**

**_For everything you do_**

**_For everything that it's true_**

**_I turn to you_**

****

Dois anos depois…

Harry estava à mesa de professores de Hogwarts, no início do novo ano. Ao seu lado, todos os professores, menos Alfred Binns, que decidira, para alegria dos alunos, que já chegara para ele, e aposentou – se. O novo professor de História da Magia, ou melhor, professora, era Hermione Granger.

Sibila Trelawney decidiu também sair – forçada por Minerva MacGonagall – e quem assumira seu lugar fora Parvati Patil.

Depois da cerimônia de Seleção, os professores se recolheram. Como eram vizinhos de dormitório, Harry e Hermione afastaram – se juntos, e Parvati Patil suspirou, ao lado de Dumbledore:

**"Professor, já tentei ver tantas vezes o futuro desses dois, mas é tão nublado! Acho que o destino deles não é ficarem juntos".**

**"Está errada, Parvati"** O grande mago sorriu **"O futuro de Harry e Hermione está tão entrelaçado quanto o visgo do diabo numa pobre e desesperada presa".**

**_When I lose the will to win_**

**_I just reach for you_**

**_And I can reach the sky again_**

**_I can do anything_**

**_Cause your love is so amazing_**

**_Cause your love inspires me (yes, it does)_**

****

Harry e Hermione estavam um dia, sentados lado a lado na biblioteca, quando eles sentiram que precisavam contar um ao outro o que sentiam de verdade. Afinal, eram amigos há tantos anos, que precisavam saber se podiam enfim não terem mais segredos.

**"Harry".**

**"Hermione".**

Os dois riram.

**"Fala você primeiro, Harry"** Ela disse e sorriu.

**"Não, Mi, eu sou um cavalheiro. Fale você primeiro".**

**"Tudo bem"** Ela respirou fundo, e suas bochechas ficaram cor de rosa. **"Harry, eu não posso mais guardar esse segredo... eu te amo".**

O queixo de Harry caiu, e Hermione sentiu o fogo em suas bochechas aumentar.

**"Esquece, tá, Harry?"** Ela falou, depressa. Ele calou – a com um gesto e disse:

**"Ainda bem que você falou, porque eu ia te falar uma coisa"** Ele respirou profundamente **"Eu também te amo, Hermione Granger".**

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram.

**_And when I need a friend_**

**_You're always on my side_**

**_Giving me faith that gets me through the night_**

**_For the arms, to be my shelter_**

**_Through all the rain_**

**_For truth that will never change_**

**_For someone to lean on_**

**_For a heart I can rely on everything_**

**_(You can rely on me)_**

**_For that one that I can run to_**

**_I turn to you_**

**_I turn to you_**

****

No dia seguinte, quando ficou claro que Harry James Potter já estava comprometido, metade da ala feminina na escola chateou – se, mas depois teve de se conformar. Porque três meses depois do começo do namoro, Hermione Caroline Granger ficou grávida e um eufórico Harry James Potter levou – a ao altar.

O casamento aconteceu há cinco anos.

Hoje, Harry e Hermione, ao vinte e três anos, vivem em Hogsmeade, na casa que os pais de Harry lhe deixaram de herança. Pais de quatro filhos, Lily, James e os gêmeos Remo e Sirius, tão sapecas quanto os antigos Marauders. Hermione deixou de ser professora de História da Magia, passando o cargo para Virginia Malfoy (que se casou e teve três filhos com Draco Malfoy), e assumiu a cadeira de Feitiços.

TRADUÇÃO NA ÍNTEGRA DA CANÇÃO

_Quando estou perdida na chuva_

_Em seus olhos eu sei_

_Que encontrarei a luz para clarear meu caminho_

_E quando estou assustado e perdendo o chão_

_Quando meu mundo está enlouquecendo_

_Você pode consertar tudo_

_E quando estou baixo astral_

_Você está lá, tentando me animar_

_Você sempre está lá_

_Me dando toda a força_

_Por um abrigo na tempestade_

_Por um amigo, para um amor_

_Por me esquentar e proteger_

_Eu me volto para você_

_Por força a me fortalecer_

_Por vontade de seguir_

_Por tudo que você faz_

_Por tudo que é verdade_

_Eu me volto para você_

_Quando perco a força de vontade_

_Eu alcanço você_

_E posso alcançar o céu de novo_

_Posso fazer qualquer coisa_


End file.
